My Matrix
by hev2
Summary: The Matrix my way Switch, Apoc and Mouse live.
1. Default Chapter

Title: My Matrix Author: Hev Summery: The Matrix my way Switch, Apoc and Mouse live. Disclaimer: I don't own anything poor me  
  
Part One  
  
Matrix  
  
"I don't know, it just went dead" Ring, Ring Trinity's cell rang. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket. "Trin listen its Tank. Cypher has gone bad. I need your help. I'm going to pull you out" Tank whispered through the phone. The line went dead before Trinity could answer. Ring, Ring Both the hard line and Trinity's cell phone rang at the exact same time, Trinity answered her cell and unhooked the hard line. Trinity put the cell on speaker phone and laid it down on the table next to her realizing now what Tank meant. "Hello Trinity" Cypher's voice could be heard by everyone in the room. "Cypher? Where's Tank?" Trinity played along biding her time waiting for Cypher to move away from her vulnerable body that lay in a comatose state on the Nebuchadnezzar, in the real world. She knew instinctively that is where he was stood, she could almost feel his hand on her cheek. "You know for a long time, I thought I was in love with you. I used to dream about you" By now Trinity felt physically sick and she was disgusted by her self for feeling that way. "You're a beautiful woman, Trinity. Too bad things had to turn out this way." "You killed them" Trinity said knowing as she did that Tank was still alive. "What?" Apoc gasped "Oh god" and that came from Switch. At this point Trinity signaled for the others to stay quiet and picked up the hard line all Switch, Apoc and Neo could do was watch helplessly as Trinity's RSI disappeared.  
  
Nebuchadnezzar  
  
Trinity awoke on the Nebuchadnezzar. Cypher was still stood above her talking into the operators head piece. "I'm tired, Trinity. I'm tired of this war. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of this ship, being cold, eating the same god-damn goop everyday. But most of all I'm tired of that jack-off and all his bullshit." Cypher ran over to Morpheus and jumped on him. "Surprise ass-hole" Trinity opened her eyes. She reached for the jack in the back of her head and pulled it out painfully scraping the inside of her plug. She undid her restraints and snuck over to Tank who lay by the operator's console. "I bet you never saw that coming did you? God I wish I could be there, when they break you. I wish I could walk in just when it happens. So right then, you'd know it was me." Trinity picked up the plasma rifle and helped Tank up to lean on the end of her plug in chair. "You gave them Morpheus" Trinity said from behind him. Lucky for Trinity, Cypher was so ignorant he thought she was still in the Matrix. "He lied to us, Trinity. He tricked us. If you'da told us the truth, we would'da told you to shove that red pill right up your ass." "That's not true, Cypher, he set us free." Trinity said as she edged closer to Cypher. "Free? You call this free? All I do is what he tells me to do. If I had to choose between that and the Matrix, I choose the Matrix" Cypher shouted down the line still sat on Morpheus. "The Matrix isn't real" Trinity said a hint of disgust in her voice. Cypher jumped off of Morpheus. "I disagree, Trinity. I think the Matrix can be more real than this world. All I do is pull the plug here. But there, you have to watch Apoc die." Cypher turned to walk over to Apoc's body ready to kill him only to find Trinity blocking his path to all the other crew members. "I don't believe it" Cypher said Shock evident on his face. "Believe it or not you piece of shit. Your still gonna burn." Tank said angrily just before Trinity fired the plasma rifle at Cypher hitting him on the left shoulder. Cypher fell hard to the deck.  
  
Matrix  
  
"But there, you have to watch Apoc Die." Cypher's statement rang through the room. Switch moved closer to Apoc. "You can't die, he can't kill you, Apoc you can't leave me, I need you" Switch said so only Apoc could hear because of this neither heard what Neo did. "They stopped him it's all right" Neo said to the pair.  
  
Nebuchadnezzar  
  
Trinity lowered the plasma rifle as she walked over to Cypher opening up an easy route to Neo. When Trinity lowered her guard to check for Cypher's pulse he pounced. There was a struggle for control over the plasma rifle. Trinity kept her grasp on the rifle, but Cypher managed to pin her to his body and the rifle into hers giving him an advantage. Cypher forced Trinity over to Neo's body. "Welcome to the real world, baby." Cypher said to Trinity still wearing the operators head piece so when Trinity answered she could also be heard by the other crew members still in the matrix. "God – damn you, Cypher" Trinity sneered. "Don't hate me, Trinity. I'm just the messenger, and right now I'm going to prove it to you. If Morpheus was right, then there's no way I can pull this plug. I mean if Neo's the one, then there'd have to be some kind of miracle to stop me. Right? I mean how can he be the one if he's dead? You never did answer me before. If you bought into Morpheus' bullshit...come on... all I want is a little yes or no. Look at him. Look at him and tell me. Yes or no." Trinity looked at Neo imagining him in the matrix. He would look so innocent he always does but then he hasn't killed yet. Trinity could imagine the look on his face a mix of confusion and innocence. She was dying to touch him, but she couldn't, no wouldn't let herself. "Yes" it just slipped from her lips but every body heard, Cypher who she was stood right in front of. Tank heard from the opposite side of the core. Even Switch, Apoc and most importantly Neo heard. Trinity pushed the rifle out of both hers and Cypher's hands. She spun round to face Cypher; Broke his neck as she did this Cypher gasped "No". "Tank get them out of there" Trinity said as she dragged Cypher's body away from the other members of the crew. "I'm dialing now" Tank shouted to her.  
  
Matrix  
  
Ring, Ring Neo picked up the phone and handed it to Apoc who was holding a very shaken Switch – or so he thought Switch was fine she just wanted out of the matrix first so she could talk to Trinity_ Apoc pressed the phone to Switch's ear while pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. Switch disappeared and the phone fell to the floor. Apoc hung up the phone and turned to Neo. "You next mate" Apoc said to Neo "No you go" Neo argued "Trin would kill me if I didn't send you first" Ring, Ring Apoc picked up the phone and put it into Neo's hand "Now Go" Apoc said and Neo did he pressed the phone to his ear and soon disappeared. Apoc hung up the phone and it rung again seconds later. Apoc disappeared from the matrix and the TV repair shop was empty.  
  
Nebuchadnezzar  
  
Switch opened her eyes to see Trinity hovering over Neo. Tank appeared out of no where to unplug her. While Tank unplugged Neo, Switch talked to Trinity at the operator's console. "So Trinity what happened here?" Switch asked "Cypher killed Dozer and shot Tank you probably heard the rest. I stopped him from getting to Apoc and you but he nearly killed Neo" Trinity replied "Come on lets go talk somewhere else" Trinity said taking Switch's hand. They went down to Trinity's room and sat on the bed. "He's the one" Trinity said without looking at Switch "What? How do you know?" Switch asked in disbelief "He has to be" Trinity said "Why?" Switch asked "Because I'm in love with him" Trinity said looking Switch in the eyes "but you can't tell him, he's not ready to hear it and I'm not ready to tell him" 


	2. part two

Part Two  
  
Nebuchadnezzar  
  
The surviving crew gathered around Morpheus' prone form still strapped into his plug in chair the Agents where hacking into his mind in the matrix they all knew there was only one thing they could do they had to unplug him kill Morpheus their leader, their captain. They were just waiting for one of them to gain the courage to say so. Neo spoke first he being new didn't know what the rest of the crew knew so he had to ask. "What are they doing to him?" Tank answered the newest crew member's question "Breaking into his mind. It's like hacking into a computer, all it takes is time" "How much time?" Neo asked. 'Yes that's the question how much time, how long have we got to do this before it's to late before Morpheus cracks and the Agents get what they want, the codes to Zion' Trinity thought. "Depends on the mind. Eventually it will crack and his alpha patterns will change from this" Tank pointed out the pattern in question "to this" Tank pulled up a demonstration of how the alpha patterns would look when the mind cracks" when it does, Morpheus will tell them anything they want to know" 'Well what do they want?" Neo asked. "The leader of every ship is given codes to Zion's mainframe computer. If an Agent got the codes and got into Zion's mainframe, they could destroy us. We can't let that happen." Tank said looking at Neo. "Trinity, Zion's more important than me or you or even Morpheus." Tank said to Trinity who was stood away from the group next to Mouse who was covered by a blanket still in his plug in chair. "Well there has to be something we can do" Neo said looking to all the other members of the crew. "There is. We pull the plug." Tank answered "You're going to kill him? Kill Morpheus?" Trinity asked "We don't have any other choice" Tank said. Apoc and Switch had stayed quite letting the others figure out what they would do but it seemed like a decision had to be made so Apoc made it for them and said "Tank you can come up with something to say for him" "Yer I got something" Tank said The crew all moved round Morpheus' body Tank next to his head on the left Trinity opposite him, Apoc next to Trinity and Switch next to Tank and Neo was stood at his feet. "Morpheus, you're more than a leader to us. You're our father. We'll miss you always." Tank said as he moved his hand to pull Morpheus' plug but just as he gripped it Neo interrupted "Stop. I don't believe this is happening" Neo said "Neo, this has to be done." Tank said everybody knew that but hoped Neo had some other option. "Does it? I don't know, I... this can't be just coincidence. It can't be." said Neo. "What are you talking about?" Apoc asked "The Oracle. She told me this would happen. She told me that I would have to make a choice." 'Ok now everyone was very confused what on earth is he going on about make a choice what between him and Morpheus their lives? Who was more important Neo or Morpheus? Neither they are both equally important Neo's not the one yet and he doesn't believe he will be I know that but he will be its all up to me to help him become what he really is and as Tank said Morpheus is like a father to us all.' "What choice?" Trinity asked Neo looking him in the eyes Neo looked at her then ran over to the operators console "What are you doing?" Trinity asked again "I'm going in" Neo said matter of factly "No you're not" Trinity argued "I have to" Neo countered "Neo, Morpheus sacrificed himself so that we could get you out. There's no way that you're going back in" Trinity told him. "Morpheus did what he did because he believed I am something I'm not." Neo told her "What?" Trinity asked confused "I'm not the one, Trinity. The Oracle hit me with that too." Neo confessed "No. you have to be." Trinity said "Sorry, I'm not. I'm just another guy." Neo said Trinity glanced at Switch then looked Neo in the eyes and told him "No, Neo. That's not true. It can't be true." "Why?" Neo asked Trinity didn't answer. "Neo, this is loco. They've got Morpheus in a military controlled building. Even if you somehow got inside, those are Agents holding him. Three of them. I want Morpheus back too, but what you're talking about is suicide." Tank said trying to get Neo to change his mind. "I know that's what it look's like, but it's not. I can't explain to you why it's not. Morpheus believed something and he was ready to give his life for what he believed. I understand that now. But that's why I have to go." Neo said trying to convince the others he knew what he was getting himself into. "Why?" Tank asked confusion written on his face and the faces of Switch and Apoc. "Because I believe in something." Neo said full of confidence "What?" Trinity asked curious of what he could believe in. "I believe I can bring him back" Neo said then ran over to his plug in chair to get it ready Trinity followed and started getting her chair done when Neo noticed what she was doing and asked "what are you doing?" Trinity answered "Going with you" without even looking up. "No you're not" Neo told her sounding very firm "No?" Trinity said with contempt in her voice. Trinity looked into Neo's eyes and said "let me tell you what I believe. I believe Morpheus means more to me than he does to you. I believe if you were really serious about saving him you are going to need my help. And since I am the ranking officer on this ship, if you don't like it, I believe you can go to hell. Because you aren't going anywhere else." Trinity's speech was full of emotion and at the same time some contempt. "Tank, load us up" Trinity said full of confidence Tank loaded up what they would need while Switch and Apoc helped Neo and Trinity into their chairs and plugged them into them. They where now ready and waiting in the construct for Tank to phone asking what they would need. 


	3. part three

Part Three  
  
The Construct  
  
Neo and Trinity appeared in the construct already dressed in their chosen outfits all black of course but neither was wearing their sun glasses. Neo's cell phone rang and he answered within seconds. "Ok what do you need, besides a miracle?" Tank asked "Guns. Lots of guns" Neo said into the phone Within seconds the construct was full of guns as far as the eye could see shelves of them and all different kinds. Neo and Trinity went down the nearest corridor of guns and started collecting the weapons of choice Trinity stopped what she was doing and turned to Neo and said "Neo, No one has ever done anything like this before" looking him in the eye trying to gauge his reaction. "That's why it's going to work. "Neo answered also looking into Trinity's eyes to gauge her reaction. As they carried on getting ready for their rescue attempt Trinity asked" so what exactly is your plan?" "Save Morpheus, kill anybody who gets in the way and all of us get out alive. This isn't suicide remember." Neo answered then they were ready and on their way to get Morpheus.  
  
Matrix  
  
They had done it, saved Morpheus and got out alive now they just have to get to the exit, subway station, State and Balboa. That's where they were headed now. Neo thought as they ran to the exit he could see it now. Neo lead the group down the stairs into an empty subway station. The payphone was already ringing when he reached the bottom so Neo ran over and grabbed the phone holding it out to Morpheus he said "You first, Morpheus" After Morpheus disappeared Neo hung up the phone then turned to Trinity. Their gazes locked and Trinity got a sudden feeling she had to tell him, tell him everything. "Neo I want to tell you something" Trinity began but paused "but I'm afraid of what it could mean if I do." Trinity afraid, no she can't be Trinity is never afraid not that I've seen Neo thought. The payphone started to ring, but Trinity carried on. "Everything the Oracle told me has come true. Everything but this" "But what?" Neo asked But Trinity had lost her nerve. She stepped into the phone box and as she put the phone to her ear she saw the agent stood firing his gun at her and the phone in her hand Trinity thrust her right hand forward out to protect her not that it ever worked. Just as Trinity disappeared from the Matrix the phone was shot to pieces and Neo was left alone in the subway station with Agent Smith.  
  
Nebuchadnezzar  
  
"Neo." Trinity gasped as she awoke on the Nebuchadnezzar. As Morpheus unplugged her Tank asked "What just happened" "An Agent. You have to send me back." Trinity answered "I can't." Tank told her. "Why not?" Switch asked as Trinity jumped out of her chair and made her way over to the operator's station. "Agent shot the phone" Tank answered "I thought it was shooting at me" Trinity said Morpheus, Trinity, Switch and Apoc crowded behind Tank at the operator's station watching what was going to happen. "Run, Neo. Run!" Trinity murmured Trinity watched on the screen as Neo turned back to the agent ready to fight. "What is he doing?" Trinity asked Morpheus Trinity had a fair idea of what Neo was doing and she knew it would most likely get him killed. "He's beginning to believe." Morpheus said "He should have ran" Apoc said to Switch "It's too late now" Switch answered him "Anyway we're sure he's the one right Trin" "Right" Trinity answered "What?" Apoc asked "Neo's the one, I know he is we just have to wait till he realizes that he is." Trinity said so Tank and Morpheus couldn't hear her Trinity walked away from the group to watch over Neo's body. Everything on the Nebuchadnezzar was quite until Neo started coughing up blood. Trinity tore off part of her sleeve to wipe away the blood and said "Jesus, he's killing him." And again everything was quite the only noise was of the chair squeaking when Neo reacted to the blows his mind was getting in the Matrix. Trinity moved back to the operator's station just as Neo disappeared from the monitors. "What happened?" Trinity asked "I don't know. I lost him." Tank answered unsure of what he could do. All of a sudden the Proximity warning flashed up on all the monitors "Oh shit." Tank gasped Morpheus and Trinity scrambled up to the cockpit and jumped into their seats. Morpheus pulled up a holographic display showing five sentinels heading straight for them. "Sentinels" Trinity gasped "how long" she asked "Five, maybe six minuets" Morpheus answered Trinity. He turned on the intercom and said "Tank, charge the EMP" "You can't use that until he's out" Trinity reminded Morpheus. "I know, Trinity, don't worry. He's going to make it" Morpheus said trying to reassure Trinity and himself. "The crew should stick together it's safer that way" Trinity said as she got up to head back to the main deck and the core back to Neo's side to protect him against anything. "You're right lets get back down there Morpheus said as he followed his second in command and surrogate daughter. Just as Trinity and Morpheus got back to the core and joined Apoc, Switch and Tank around the operators console the phone started to ring, Tank flipped the connection switch and said into his headpiece "Operator" "Mr. Wizard, get me the hell out of here" came Neo's reply over the line at last Tank and Trinity spotted his code in the Matrix Trinity pointed it out while Tank looked for an exit the nearest one was the Heart O the city hotel room 303 the room Trinity always used to watch Neo before he was unplugged so Tank told Neo "Got a patch on an old exit, Wabash and Lake." Trinity walked over to Neo's chair and stood over him ready to pull him out. She could hear Tank giving Neo instructions over the phone, but she couldn't make them out from where she was stood. All of a sudden the ship shuck. The sentinels had landed on the ship and were cutting through the hull. 


	4. part four

Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy at school  
  
**Part Four**  
  
**Nebuchadnezzar  
**  
"Oh no." Trinity said loud enough for the others to hear. "Here they come" Morpheus announced "He's going to make it." Morpheus said reassuringly looking at Trinity. Trinity heard what Tank said to Neo next "Fire escape at the end of the alley. Room 303." Then Tank disconnected getting ready to make the call to Neo's exit. 'Did I leave anything there? No.' Trinity thought "They're inside" Tank shouted "Hurry, Neo" Trinity said Then the unthinkable happened Neo's monitors went flat line he was dead the crew where shocked Tank, Morpheus, Switch and Apoc all saw Neo get shot in the matrix. All Trinity saw was Neo's body's reaction in the real world and the monitors suddenly declare he was dead, the one dead. "Can't be" Trinity heard Morpheus exclaim Trinity moved closer to Neo, leaned over him and said "Neo, I'm not afraid anymore. The Oracle told me that I would fall in love, and that man, the man who I loved would be the one. So you see, you can't be dead. You can't be, because I love you. You hear me? I love you" with as much emotion as she had she then kissed him it was just a light brush of her lips over his but it seemed to have the desired effect as the monitors registered Neo's heart start beating again and he took a deep breath "Now get up" Trinity commanded something must have happened in the matrix because out of nowhere Tank asked "How" and the only answer Morpheus could give was "he is the one" the ship started to fall down around them so Trinity knowing some how that Neo could hear her shouted "Neo" and just as an invading Sentinel was right on top of her and Neo Trinity yelled "Now" for Morpheus to discharge the EMP and as it went off she pulled Neo's plug out and threw it to the deck and herself over Neo to protect him from any danger. When the EMP had passed trough the ship knocking off all power and there for all the lights Trinity rose from her position over Neo and looked at him in the eyes all she could see was pure love and all he could see in her eyes was pure love and there in the wrecked, dark remains of the Nebuchadnezzar did Neo and Trinity have their first kiss. It was a sweet kiss light and undemanding but yet it was passionate as well. Before they could get to passionate the rest of the crew came over Switch announced their presence by saying "so he definitely is the one then right Trin" all Trinity could do was smile and the men just looked confused which suited Trinity and Switch just fine. Trinity helped Neo out of his plug in chair to stand next to her, his arm round her for support. Tank had walked over to Mouse's body still laid in its plug in chair having not been unplugged from the matrix yet. He pulled the sheet off of the teen and went to pull the plug out of the back of his head but Neo stopped him by putting a hand over his. "He's still in there" Neo said looking into Tank's eyes. "What. What do you mean?" Apoc asked. "Mouse is still in the matrix I felt him, heard him calling out. I think I can bring him back. I just need to know is it too late for his body." Neo said "What do you mean Neo?" Morpheus asked "I mean if Mouse was to just wake up now would his body still function would he be able to breathe, would blood be pumped around his body."Neo clarified "Yes but not for much longer." Trinity answered "Neo if you think you can bring him back you would have to do it now because in about 5 minutes it will be too late." "Ok load me up then someone" Neo said as he made his way over to his chair Switch being the nearest to the operators station ran over there after receiving a nod from Morpheus approving the plan Switch started hacking into the matrix and Trinity helped Neo into his chair and set all the monitoring equipment up. "Where do you need to be Neo" Switch asked "As near to the Lafayette as you can get me" Neo answered "Nearest I can get you is Franklin and Erie the TV repair shop" Switch told him "He can't go all that way on his own the Agent's will be looking for him now after he deleted one of their own." Apoc said "I'll go with him" Trinity said going over to her chair not giving any indication that the news she had just heard had affected her at all. Neo and Trinity both loaded into the construct grabbed a hand gun each and their cell phones putting them away and both where ready to enter the matrix.  
  
**Matrix  
**  
Trinity picked up the phone and said "we're in" She then looked to Neo and said "you deleted an agent" "Yes" Neo said as he started out of the shop "but I'm not sure how I just saw his code and knew what buttons to press so to speak." They quickly made their way to the Lafayette when they got there the place was empty no police no nothing they made their way up to the room Mouse had made his last stand in but the way in was still blocked. "There's another way in down here" Trinity said as she set off down the corridor but what she saw Neo do stopped her. He was staring at the sealed doorway and as he kept staring it began to disappear after about 10 seconds the door was as good as new all the bricks sealing it were gone so there was nothing holding Mouse up and his RSI slumped to the floor at their feet. "Oh god" Trinity gasped as she saw her bullet riddled brother at her feet. Neo crouched down next to Mouse and looked at his RSI in code he could see all the bullets imbedded in his small body, so he removed them. Trinity saw what looked like hundreds of bullets rise out of Mouse's body and fall to the floor around him. Neo then healed all the wounds made by the bullets, Trinity saw all the wounds and blood just disappear. Neo then put the last few pieces of code into place and both saw Mouse take a deep breath and open his eyes. "You did it" Trinity said shocked looking back and forth from Neo to Mouse.  
  
**Nebuchadnezzar  
**  
Tank was stood next to Mouse's body hoping Neo could do the things he said he could do when the monitors Mouse was hooked up to came alive Mouse took a breath in the real world the same time as he did in the matrix. The crew where overjoyed Mouse was back from the dead and they had found the one. Then they remembered that they had lost Dozer because of Cypher's betrayal.  
  
**Matrix  
**  
Neo helped a bewildered Mouse to his feet. As soon as Neo let go of Mouse Trinity had the boy in a tight hug. "Hey Trin love you too but I'd like to live long enough to at least see Tank again." at that Trinity let go of Mouse and gave him a swift smack around the head. "Come on" Trinity said as she started off down the stairs. When Trinity reached the bottom she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Switch at the operator's station. "Operator" Switch said over the line. "We need an exit" Trinity told her. "Franklin and Erie" Switch informed her "how is he" Switch asked "Tell Tank he's anxious to see him" Trinity answered "Where's our exit "Neo asked as he and Mouse came down the last of the steps. "Same way as we came in" Trinity said as the trio stepped out the same door as the crew used to get to the car when going to take Neo to see the oracle. They quickly made their way to the exit avoiding any main streets, avoiding too many people. "So you and Tank are" Neo started "Lovers" Mouse finished for him "That's so over used" Trinity commented "I know" Mouse replied "Ok stop that, that's annoying" Neo interrupted the pair Neo, Trinity and Mouse finally reached the exit and the phone was already ringing. Trinity made a quick sweep of the area before moving over to the table. Trinity indicated for Mouse to pick up the still ringing hard line. When Mouse had disappeared from the matrix Neo moved up behind Trinity pressing him self into her back he kissed and sucked up and down Trinity's beautiful neck making Trinity moan out in pleasure both in and out of the matrix. The exit phone started to ring again and Neo said into Trinity's neck "you first" and Trinity picked up the phone with a smile on her face and her parting words before she was transported out of the matrix were "I want to see how you're planning on explaining away that hard on Neo" then she was gone and Neo was left on his own in the Matrix seconds after he hung up the phone again it started to ring again so Neo made his exit from the matrix to face the music in the real world. 


	5. part five

**Part Five  
**  
**Nebuchadnezzar  
**  
Neo woke on the Neb with Apoc stood over him ready to take out the plug in the back of Neo's head. Mouse and Trinity were already out of their chairs. Tank and Mouse were sat together, next to each other on Mouse's chair. Switch was sat on her chair with Apoc now stood between her legs. Trinity pushed Neo to sit sideways on his chair and sat next to him. "Where'd Morpheus go?" Trinity asked. "To open the hatch the logos just arrived they saw the EMP on sensors and came straight away Niobe just contacted us after you went in" Switch answered "Ear plugs out for tonight then" Trinity commented All the matrix born crewmembers smiled at this but Tank just looked confused. Before Tank could say anything however the group heard Morpheus and the logos crew coming up the ladder from the lower deck. Sparks and Ghost got to the core first and both looked a bit shocked at the scene in front of them. They were followed by Niobe and Morpheus and just before they walked into the core the group heard Morpheus say "I don't know if he can do it, if Mouse is really dead and not coming back even with Neo trying to bring him back" Morpheus walked in with his head down so he didn't see Mouse till Niobe alerted him to his presence. "And I always thought you where the one who believed in the one" Niobe said sarcastically "I do. I just didn't think he would be back yet that's all" Morpheus said. "Well he is" Ghost said "so you found the one then?" "Oh god! Ok starting now no one calls me that!" Neo said "Come on lets take this to the mess it's a bit crowded in here" Tank said. Trinity helped Neo down from his seat as he was very weak while the Logos crew and Morpheus walked out of the core and climbed down to the mess on the deck below. Switch and Apoc followed them and Mouse who was being supported by Tank walked down to the mess too. Neo and Trinity were left in the core alone with the bodies of their dead crewmates. Trinity put an old blanket over Cypher's corpse and pulled another out of a cupboard to put over Dozer. Once she had done so she helped Neo to the mess. They walked in and everyone was sat around the table leaving the only free spaces for them to sit an old beaten up armchair, so while Neo sat in the armchair Trinity sat on the left arm with her back to him. "So how bad was it the attack?" Sparks asked "Not as bad as the betrayal" Trinity said Neo pulled Trinity down onto his lap and put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head that was rested on his shoulder. "What?" Niobe asked not quite under standing Trinity's comment. "The attack was only this bad and we only suffered this much damage because we had a man inside" Apoc told the Logos crew. "Who?" Ghost asked expecting the answer to be Trinity as she always seemed to be in the matrix especially when there was trouble so he was surprised when Trinity said "Neo" Tank and Switch together started to explain everything that had happened. "We went into the matrix to take Neo to see the Oracle, on our way out Agents cut the hard line, killed Mouse and captured Morpheus all because Cypher gave us away" Switch said Tank continued the tale "Not knowing it was Cypher who did any of this I pulled him out and he shot me and killed Dozer with a plasma rifle. I got Trin out and she shot him but he still managed to try to kill Neo and he was going to kill the rest of the crew as well but Trinity killed him and we pulled the others out." "Neo wouldn't let us unplug Morpheus. He and Trinity went in and saved him" Switch went on. "Neo and Trinity came down in a helicopter to save me. Trinity piloting, Neo manning the gun. I jumped out to them and Neo caught me so we were hanging from the chopper by a length of rope. The Agents shot the fuel tank, so Trinity had to drop us on a roof but she was still in the chopper as it plummeted straight into a building and Neo was still attached by that length of rope." Morpheus interrupted "This is when it starts getting really good" Tank said "I saw Neo take up the slack of the rope and then he was pulled along the rooftop. Trinity must have shot off the other end of the rope because moments after Neo stopped himself from flying of the end of the building, Trinity hit the windows far below them that was seconds after the chopper exploded." Switch said "He pulled her up over the edge of the building, that's when we knew, He is the ONE" Tank continued "Neo actually fought an agent and won or got out alive at least but just as Neo got to the exit which just happened to be Trins room at the Heart O the City hotel, he was shot by an agent" "Neo died before our eyes, shot ten times by an agent" Switch said only to be interrupted by Mouse who had been dead when all this was happening "but Neo's alive how'd he come back" Trinity looked up at that point and said "The Oracle told me I would fall in love and the man I loved would be the One. We all know the One can't die in the Matrix, so I told him. I told Neo that I love him and that because I love him he is the one and he couldn't be dead and I kissed him and now you all look surprised but that brought him back to life." Then she put her head back down on Neo's chest as if she had not said a word. "Yer then Neo got up all healed an all and fought an agent again but he definitely won that time cause he deleted the agent and sent the others running. He only just got out in time as there was a sentinel about to kill him and Trinity when we blew the EMP" said Tank 


	6. part six

**Part 6**  
  
**Nebuchadnezzar  
**  
Both crews were stood in the cluttered and damaged core. Morpheus put the two crews into several groups 1 to connect the Nebuchadnezzar to the back of the logos to be towed to Zion, another to break up the sentinels and a last to restart the power systems. Morpheus, Niobe and Apoc went over to the logos to hook up the towline between the two ships. Tank, Sparks and Mouse tried to put the power back on and Trinity, Neo, Switch and Ghost started breaking up the sentinels, they kept any parts that would be useful and set up the rest to be ejected into the sewers on the trip to the Zion. While they broke up the sentinels Trinity and Neo couldn't take their hands off each other, which made Ghost insanly jealous. After about one hour the other groups had finished their jobs and had started to temporarily patch up the damage created by the sentinel attack. Only Apoc had been assigned to help the dismantling of the sentinels. Switch and Apoc watched as Ghost got more annoyed by Neo and Trinity's behavior. The guy's took a load of scrap metal down to the storage bay. Trinity and Switch went down to the mess to make drinks for everybody. While Switch boiled some water and Trinity found the coffee and milk substitutes out of the messy kitchen cupboards Switch decided to broach the subject of her and Neo's behavior to Trinity. "Trin you know we have noticed your and Neo's uh behavior and it's not that me and Apoc mind but it seems to be making Ghost uncomfortable." Switch said as quickly as she could but still making sense. "What do you mean?" Trinity asked "your all over each other Trin and it's making Ghost visibly jealous, he's about to blow up on you and I for one don't want to be there when he hits Neo cos he may be the man in the Matrix but we don't know in the real world" Switch said as the water finished.  
  
Neo, Apoc and Ghost dropped the buckets of metal they were carrying onto the storage bay floor. Ghost used Neo's distracted state to his advantage and lashed out at an unsuspecting Neo. Ghost's first punch landed on its target knocking him off balance, Neo fell to the deck but in seconds he flipped back up onto his feet and kicked Ghosts flying fists away from him. Ghost backed into the wall, Neo then landed a punch to Ghosts left eye and one to his mouth then walked away. Apoc walked over to Ghost who was slumped against the wall. Apoc tore part of Ghosts sleeve off to wipe the blood from his mouth and pulled him out of the room heading back to the core. When Apoc and Ghost got back up to the core Neo was sat drinking his coffee with Switch and Trinity was stood with hers next to a large tray of cups near where Morpheus and Niobe were working on the Nebuchadnezzar's hull. "Coffee's are over there boy's" Switch said not looking up. Apoc grabbed his cup and sat next to Switch. Ghost leaned down to get his coffee without looking at Trinity but as he stood back up she noticed the state of his face and said "Ghost how on earth did you suddenly get a bust lip and a black eye" Ghost didn't answer he just tried not to look at any of the accusing looks he was receiving from the others. After a long minute of silence Apoc spoke up "he tried hitting the one the mans a god in the Matrix and amazing for a rookie out here in the real world but that idiot" points to Ghost "tries to pick a fight with him. For no reason" Apoc said then changed his mind from the look he got from Switch "Ok he had a reason but no good one" he said. Trinity looked to Neo and asked sounding very concerned "are you alright Neo" he looked up at her seeing her expression he smiled and said "yer I'm fine". Trinity was not very satisfied with his answer but was too angry with Ghost to hold it in any longer. Trinity turned back to Ghost and said "why?" Ghost couldn't tell her he would kill for her he loves her that much. "I know it was stupid Trin I couldn't help myself. I don't know what came over me Trin you have to believe me" "I don't have to do anything. And I don't care what came over you, you should know not to hit people Neo is the one he is here to save humanity and you want to kill him, what do you think Neo thinks about the people he is supposed to save now, if you hit him for no reason" Trinity shouted at Ghost. "I'm sorry Trinity I shouldn't have hit him" Ghost apologized. "You should be but you should be apologizing to Neo not me" Trinity said as calmly as she could whilst not actually looking at Ghost. Ghost looked away from Trinity and to Niobe for his captain's support but all he got was a disapproving look. Ghost knew there was another lecture coming his way. After about 30 seconds Niobe started "you Ghost should know that I don't condone violence from my crew in the real world. You know not to hurt newbie's either it's not fair on them they are not strong enough even if Neo did kick the shit out of you, you should not have hit him." Morpheus took pity on Ghost and gave everybody their orders starting with Trinity. "Trinity take Neo to the med lab and check him over then you two can be the first to use the recoup suite" Morpheus informed. Trinity took hold of Neo's hand and led him to the ladder. 


End file.
